


Winter Garden

by neeeeealll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeeeealll/pseuds/neeeeealll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team visit Sheffield and take in some of the local attractions but things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Garden

"So what is the Winter Garden? And why is it so important we visit them?" Wondered Skye. It had been Jemma's choice to go to them and spend some time in what she called the Peak District. That basically consisted of going on some walks in areas with a small number of houses and some good views. Ward had enjoyed it, but then the man enjoyed anything that involved exercise. Skye had to admit that the ice cream was good and the views were beautiful. But Castleton, where they had visited was tiny, and took an hour to get to, just so they could have a walk. Visiting the caves had been interesting but now she had no idea why they were going to these gardens. Surely one garden was the same as another. Also why were they called Winter gardens? It wasn't even winter.

They were currently located in Sheffield, Jemma's hometown, hence her choosing what they were doing. None of them knew why they were here, but apparently Coulson and May were needed for something important. The rest of the team weren't needed hence the sightseeing. She was the only one asking questions, Fitz was happy to do whatever Jemma wanted to do, and Ward wasn't saying much and as usual his face was unreadable.

"It's an place where different plants grow, almost in like a giant greenhouse that you can go and look around. It has plants from around the world and holds events there. Also it has been giving off some strange readings that I wanted to look at." Replied Jemma, answering Skye's question.

"You do know it our day off. We don't have to do any work." Skye mentioned.

"I know but I do want you to see this. The readings are small so it's unlikely to be anything serious. Besides what could go wrong in a garden?"

 

***************************

"Jemma the next time you get some strange readings we don't just come and wander around where they are!" Screamed Skye, who was trying to remain calm. "Also apparently a lot can go wrong in a garden"

Skye was currently being held close to the ceiling of the winter gardens with no platform to support her. This meant if dropped she faced a large drop to the floor. Not something she wanted to happen. Especially as she would currently fall headfirst. She could see Ward running towards her along a nearby platform with a panicked look on his face. He was holding a rope so hopefully was going to be able to get her down from here. Lower down Fitz was also being held up, with Simmons trying to get him down. For some reason he was being held lower down than Skye. Not that she really cared about the reason why; she just wanted to get off this weird thing.

Just when you thought you had seen everything, especially travelling with Shield, you then get attacked by plants. Plants. Plants that were tentacle-like and were currently holding you further away from the ground than you like. Things had started normally with the wandering around looking at the plants. Skye had to admit they were interesting and as Fitzsimmons had run off leaving her with Ward, she was no longer being lectured on exactly what the plants were. She was sure they were interesting but she just liked to look at them. She was surprised Ward had stayed with her. Normally he liked to be on his own, but all today he had stayed with them instead of going off on his own. In fact he had stayed close to her all day, shooting her glances when he thought she wouldn't notice. He was still doing it now. Why did he keep looking at her like that? She was just about to question him when the plant monsters attacked. Tentacles had wrapped around her ankles and pulled her to the ceiling. Thankfully there was nobody else in the area so no innocent bystanders were going to be hurt.

She could feel the tentacles being to loosen around her ankles. It looked like a face plant was somewhere in her future. She was just wondering how much it was going to hurt when she hit the ground when she heard a shout. Glancing upwards she saw Ward throw the rope to her. Grabbing it she started to pull herself towards him and safety. She had got the rope just in time. The tentacles suddenly released her, dropping towards the ground leaving her hanging just be the rope. Peering down she saw the Fitz had also been dropped but fortunately he hadn't been lifted very far. As quickly as the plants had sprung up they had dropped again. Reaching the platform that Ward was stood on, Skye decided she was never going to tease Ward about practising climbing a rope again. It was hard work. She gladly tumbled over the barrier and was considering never moving again.

She saw Ward drop the rope and bend down towards her. She was expecting him to check she was all right. She wasn't expecting to be pulled into his arms and held against his chest. After a few seconds freezing in shock she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, and buried her head in his chest. For someone with terrible people skills he was a surprisingly good hugger. She was quite happy to stand like this forever. Something about him calmed her down and made her feel safe.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" He mumbled into her hair.

She simply shook her head, not wanting to speak, as she would have to pull away from him.

"Guys are you ok? Is anybody hurt?" Jemma's worried voice came up from below breaking the spell on them. Slowly they both pulled apart, neither of them looking at the other. As Skye peered over the edge of the barrier Ward took her hands and began examining the rope burns on her hands. They weren't bad, they just stung a bit.

"We are both fine. How's Fitz?" Skye replied. Relief filled Jemma's face as she saw her friend was unhurt.

"I'm fine." Shouted Fitz grinning up at the two on the platform. "I guess we now know what the readings are from. I wonder what caused it." He then proceeded to turn to Jemma and talk science that Skye neither understood nor wanted to know about.

"God I need a drink." She muttered.

"Come on we'll find a pub. There has to be one somewhere near here." Ward replied. It hadn't escaped her notice that he was still holding one of her hands although he had finished examining them a while ago. Smiling at that she let him led them down to the science duo.

They asked them if they wanted to join them in going to the pub. Both refused wanting to understand what was happening in the gardens, but Jemma pointed out a pub nearby that was good. Ward checked whether they need him to stay just in case the plants attacked again. They assured him they would be fine as the readings levels indicated that this was only happening once. Satisfied that they would be fine and would call him if there were any trouble, Ward led Skye out of the gardens still holding her hand. She saw the look that Fitzsimmons gave her when they noticed that, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She liked that he was still holding her hand.

 

****************************************  
The Old Monk was a nice pub that had tables and little booth, one of which Skye was currently sat at. Ward had said he would get them both a drink. She was just glad to sit down. She wasn't sure her legs would hold her much longer. She knew it was the shock of the experience settling in.

"Are you ok?" Ward asked returning with their drinks. She had asked for a vodka and coke and apparently he had chosen the same. He clearly was feeling the same as she was.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shaken." She replied taking a sip of her drink. He reached across the table and took one of her hands, gently drawing patterns in a soothing manner on the back. She felt herself relax at his touch, not knowing she had been so tense. She smiled at him in thanks. She wasn't sure how she would be coping if it weren't him here with her.

Standing up he moved round to her side of the booth. Sitting beside her he put his arm across her shoulders and gently started rubbing patterns on her arms. Sighing Skye lent into his embrace, feeling better than she had since the plant had picked her up. Leaning up she gently pressed a kiss on his check before snuggling back into his chest. If she was closer to his lips than was appropriate for a thank you kiss, then oops. She felt him place a gentle kiss on her hair.

"There is one thing we need to decide on though." She said looking up.

"Oh?"

"How are we going to explain this to Coulson? He will never let us off the bus again."

Ward looked at her wirily,

"Not by calling them plant monsters for a start!"

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Just a little something I thought off on a plane. All the places mentioned to exist; though I don't think the Winter Gardens has any plant monsters. The pub I mention is just around the corner from the gardens and has the old fashioned types of booths. Castleton is a pretty village just outside of Sheffield but with very little there apart from geographers wandering around using it as a study site. Not that I have ever done that Hope you like this.


End file.
